The present invention generally relates to electrical connector systems utilizing a terminal position assurance (TPA) device which is removable from the connector assembly. More particularly, this invention is directed to a locking mechanism for ensuring the secure engagement of the TPA with the connector assembly.
Electrical connector systems typically include a TPA device which helps to create a more reliable interconnection. This member can be removable from the connector assembly, and thus requires the functionality to lock into place inside the housing. However, as connector systems and assemblies become smaller in size, it has become more difficult to provide an effective locking mechanism without also increasing the necessary size of the TPA.
The present invention provides an effective locking mechanism for a connector system without the necessity to increase the size of the connector assembly.